Adventure Time with Fionna and Charlie
by ATHPluver
Summary: After a run in with the Lich, our human heroes set a course for home. Join Fionna and Charlie as they embark on their own fun-filled adventures in the fantastical land of Aaa where they find treasure, secrets, and fight their own personal demons. ALTERNATE ENDING TO FIONNA: THE LAST HUMAN STANDING. (Fionna/OC) Don't like, don't read. Rated T just in case. No flames, please. R
1. Defying Death

**By popular demand, I have made a sequel to Fionna: The Last Human Standing. This time, our hero Charlie doesn't die at the hand of the Lich and lives. I won't reveal too much but this chapter is the 22 Chapter of The Last Human Standing, where Charlie originally dies. But read so you won't miss any important details that I may have changed.**

**So the to Farlie shippers from the previous story, you're in luck. I'll be updating the cover photo as soon as I can. But this site doesn't always upload the entire thing so I'll be posting the bigger version on my Tumblr account (athpluver) when I finish it. Follow me, guys! I always follow back.**

**And make sure you read The Last Human Standing before this or you might be slightly confused at the start :3**

**Just in case you forgot Fionna's age, she's seventeen but will turn eighteen later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I do, however, own Mr. Charlie the Human and the story line. Otherwise, I own nothing.**

* * *

She crawled as fast as she could over to Charlie, ignoring the dull pain in her shoulder due to the loss of her arm. Fionna placed her left hand on his forehead and then retreated her hand; he was burning up. His breathing was choppy and his chest was rising and falling at a alarmingly fast rate. It's definitely not supposed to do that, Fionna concluded. What was wrong with him? She felt so helpless and alone. After being around her old friends, different universe or not, her want to see them increased and need to get the two of them home was rapidly skyrocketing. Gumball would know what to do... Dr. Prince, someone _had_ to be able to help Charlie.

What could she do but sit and rifle through the bunches of books they had in their bags? But what good would that do for him? Fionna looked around quickly for help and noticed that Simone wasn't with them. But how? Wasn't she with them when they left? This was getting worse and worse. At least Simone would have had some idea to help the poor boy.

Charlie made a small noise and Fionna's head turned to face him. His eyes were open but the usual, bottle green had been replaced with a milky green. Not a good sign. Fionna leaned over him, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Charlie?" she said gently, trying to help him up. "Are you okay? Is it the Lich?"

"No," he responded, his voice distant and raspy. "She's... she's gone."

"C'mon, let's get you out of this crater," Fionna said. She placed her left fingers in her mouth and whistled. They waited for a second before the sound of flapping wings was heard and Adam landed beside the pair.

"Oh my! Charlie, sir, are you-?" he began but Fionna shut him up.

"No time! Grab everything you can with your claws and make several trips if you have to. We have to get Charlie out of this place," Fionna said, hoisting the human boy to his feet as gently as she could, grasping him with her left arm. Adam understood at once and delivered Fionna's pack.

"Here, Miss Fionna. I can get everything else," he said. "This has all of your stuff in it and I'll be able to lift sir's stuff with ease. I'll be right behind you."

"All of his stuff is packed?" Fionna said, hitching her pack on her left shoulder and then grabbing Charlie again before he toppled over.

"I packed it," Charlie replied weakly. "Before... you woke... woke up."

"Sh, don't speak," Fionna said. "You need medical attention and that's making you weaker. Let's go."

The three of them started to make their way out of the crater, Charlie emitting the occasional moan of pain and the dull pain in Fionna's shoulder would make her bite her tongue to prevent any sound from coming out. Adam was flying overhead, watching the two of them cautiously. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Fionna lost her grip on Charlie and he fell forward, hitting the ground with a _thud!_

"Are you okay?" she said, crouching down beside him.

"Yeah," came his muffled response. "Just gimme a minute."

In spite of the situation, she smiled a little but the earthquake got stronger and Fionna was tossed onto her behind.

"What the hey hey is going on?" she snapped, looked behind her, her left fist clenching. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed a figure rising from a crack in the ground, toxic waste leaking out of it.

"Adam! Get out of here," Fionna said, grabbing her Family and Golden swords out of the bag and tossing up her pack to Adam, who caught it a little clumsily.

"Where to?" he said.

"I don't know! Just wait for my call!" she said. She placed the Golden Sword next to Charlie just in case he needed to defend himself.

Adam flew off and Fionna turned towards the figure. But her concern suddenly became the crack in the earth that was heading towards the pair of humans and was only growing bigger. Fionna stood and wobbled on the spot but held her ground. She rushed back over to Charlie and picked him up as best as she could as she stuck her sword in the belt she carried. She dragged him away from the crack as it split right where he had been and she let out a sigh of relief. The shaking stopped but she knew that there was a bigger danger.

Fionna glared at the figure with a hate she never remembered having in her being. The Lich turned her head to look over at the two humans and her skull mouth, stuck in a forever grin, opened a little in slight surprise.

"You're supposed to be dead," the Lich said, her voice rattling Fionna's bones.

"Well I'm not!" Fionna said, drawing her sword. "But you're gonna be!"

Fionna was terrified but she knew something was off with the Lich. The usual cold that she caused and mind controlling thoughts that she tried to produce were absent. Fionna squinted to look at this monster and saw that the Lich looked like a memory like one in Memoria City. Flickering and static-y and slightly off-color. That must have meant that the Lich wasn't at full power... yet. And that disturbed Fionna. She had to act fast and kill her before she arose again.

"It's time to finish you off, child, once and for all," the Lich said, approaching Fionna and materializing a sword in her hand. "Besides Becky, you have proved to be my worst enemy. But I took care of her and now, I'll take care of you."

"No. You're wrong," Fionna said. "After what you did to Charlie and what you put us through, you're going to be dead. I'll _end _you."

The Lich laughed slightly. "We'll see about that."

Fionna made the first move and lunged forward, thanking Glob that she was ambidextrous, and felt her sword clash onto the Lich's. The Lich took a jab at Fionna's missing shoulder but the human rolled out of the way with a smirk.

"Nothing to cut there!" Fionna said, leaping to her feet and twisting gracefully behind the Lich and took a slice to the Lich's back. The Lich cried out and turned around, swatting Fionna away. Fionna looked closely to her enemy and found that nothing was coming out of the deep wound. Only some kind of mist or dust. Fionna looked closer and realized that the Lich was nothing more of a memory.

How that was possible, Fionna couldn't figure out, but she deduced that it had something to do with the same junk that made Memoria City. Hoping that she was right, Fionna got to her feet and charged, a battle cry ripping from her lungs. The Lich turned around quickly and met Fionna's sword with ease.

Not too far away, Charlie struggled to get to his feet but all he could muster was turning over onto his back. He lifted himself up on his elbows and found Fionna battling the Lich. His eyes widened a little and he tried to get up and help but his body was screaming at him to stay put. He ground his teeth and tried to reach towards the Golden Sword that was a little out of his reach.

Fionna took a leap and landed a kick on the Lich's face, sending the Lich stumbling backwards in surprise and momentum. Fionna pushed off the Lich's face and stuck the landing... for about two seconds until the unbalance of her missing arm went against her and she fell on her butt. Cursing in old, Fionna pushed herself up and got out of the way right on time as the Lich charged. Fionna had no idea how to defeat her without the Gauntlet that Becky had used time and time again to win their epic battles. And there was the matter of not being able to wish her away and trap her like Cake had done in Prisma's room. If only this were Aaa, there would be some kind of supernatural thing to get rid of this monster.

Without anything to help her, Fionna gritted her teeth and ran after the Lich, their swords meeting once again but kept at it, swinging left and right, the sound of clanging swords filling the air. The grey sky took this moment to start raining down on the battlefield and mist rolled in. Fionna growled angrily as the rain and mist put together made seeing a little harder. But the Lich moved into her sights and they kept fighting.

To her surprise, Fionna found herself weaponless. The Lich had knocked her sword out of her hand and the Family Sword went skidding away into the fog. Fionna's eyes widened as the two enemies stared at one another for a second. Fionna split and ran underneath the Lich's legs, searching for her sword. She had no idea how to defeat the Lich hand to hand and had a pretty good idea that it wasn't going to work out, especially since she was missing an arm. Something caught her eye and she turned with a grin. Fionna lunged as she saw the red color of the blade in front of her but the Lich was faster. She stepped right in front of Fionna and the human slammed into her enemy's leg. She stumbled backwards, her left hand holding her head.

"It's time to end this, child," the Lich said, raising her sword in the air. "And I shall destroy Aaa once and for all."

Fionna glared at her but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and waited for death. She was no longer afraid.

She heard the swish of metal and braced herself for it to pierce her body but it never came. She opened her eyes and found a shaking figure in front of her, a gold blade glinting by its hand. The Lich's sword met the golden blade and a loud _clang!_ reverberated through the empty crater. Fionna's mouth dropped open as Charlie raised his head to glare at the Lich. And if looks could kill, the Lich would have died right then and there.

"Get away from her, you ninny!" he roared with a surprising amount of strength. He started his own battle with the Lich, his green eyes bright with hatred.

"This is interesting," the Lich said, stepping to one side as Charlie lunged. "You care for the girl... but that won't keep you alive for long, boy. You're still my power source. As long as you live, I live."

"You're nothing but a memory," Charlie growled, turning around to face her. "And I know exactly how to end you."

"You're bluffing," the Lich said, swinging her sword. Charlie dodged and rolled on the ground, getting back on his feet and running after Fionna's sword.

"Fionna! Catch!" he shouted, grabbing the Family Sword and tossing the blade in her direction.

Fionna reached up and caught the hilt with ease. She stuck the blade in the ground and got to her feet. She grinned wickedly and charged towards the Lich.

"Don't mess with the human race!" Fionna screamed, jumping upward and sinking her foot in the Lich's stomach. She stumbled back as Fionna flipped backwards and stuck an uneasy landing. "What do we need to do?" Fionna said to Charlie.

"The machine," he said. "We have to destroy the machine."

The Lich stopped as she heard them plotting against her. With a roar of fury, she sent a hard punch in Charlie's direction but the British boy leapt to the side, avoiding the attack. Fionna made a run for it, in the direction of the machine that had transported them to the alternate universe. The Lich tried to go after her but Charlie stepped in her way.

"I don't think so," he said, meeting her sword with his.

Running with one arm wasn't very fun and Fionna found herself stumbling and tripping over her own feet. She sheathed her sword and kept running, hopefully Charlie would be able to keep the Lich busy while she tried to break the machine. How it kept the Lich alive, Fionna was unsure, but she learned never to question a smart boy like Charlie.

"Fionna, hurry!" Charlie called after her. "I dunno how long I can keep this up!"

Fionna skidded to a halt and toppled over onto her stomach with a thud. Grumbling, she got to her feet once again and fiddled with the machine. She didn't know anything about technological biz. She swallowed a mini computer for goodness sake! Even if it did give her awesome auto-tune abilities, it wasn't exactly a wise decision to make. Frustrated, she kicked the machine hard. Now her foot was throbbing. Fantastic.

"Fionna!" Charlie said, followed by a grunt. She turned to see him getting knocked backwards by the Lich. Then he lay there, out cold. The Lich turned her eyes onto Fionna and the human girl felt a chill go down her back. She turned back to the machine and tore out her sword.

"Don't you dare!" the Lich roared, rushing after her enemy.

With all the hope and strength she could muster, Fionna brought her sword down onto the machine and cracked it open. Sparks spluttered out from it and wires broke apart. Time seemed to come to a standstill and Fionna felt a presence right beside her. The Lich was frozen beside her, her hand outstretched, ready to grab Fionna by the throat and most likely end her life. Her forever grin was wide and her eyes had dilated in concentration. All Fionna could hear was her own heartbeat and the rattling breath of the Lich.

The Lich shuddered and started to vanish like dust being blown away in the wind. Fionna glared at her as she continued to evaporate.

"I'll see you in the Nightosphere, you sick freak," she growled.

The Lich didn't respond. She couldn't for her head had disappeared. Fionna watched as the hand reaching for her blew away and all that was left of the Lich was the cold feeling left behind on Fionna's back. She relaxed a little, sweet relief spreading through her body. But that was short lived when she remembered Charlie was unconscious.

She gasped. "Charlie!" Fionna ran over to her companion, throwing he sword to the side. He was still breathing but he looked pale. Fionna bent over him and gently patted his cheek. Color began to flow into his face and he coughed, the strength the Lich had taken from him slowly returning. He cracked open his eyes and peered at Fionna through his glasses.

"Did we win?" he croaked.

She smiled. "Yes. We won." She helped him stand. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They picked up the two swords and supported each other out of the crater where Adam was waiting for them. They leaned against a broken tree where their things had been deposited and groaned, sitting down, exhausted.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Charlie said.

"What do you mean? I killed the machine!" Fionna declared, jabbing her left index finger towards the crater.

"I know but look at us," he said. "You're missing an arm, I'm halfway in my grave, and we have no way home but to walk. I wish we had kept that stupid scooter from that one city."

"It gave up on us. Plus, we have too much stuff now," Fionna pointed out, looking down at all of their things they collected over their journey across the world. "What now, though?"

"First things first," Charlie said, standing up and wobbling a little. "I should look around and find some wheels. Perhaps I can build us a cart we can ride on."

"I could pull it for you," Adam suggested.

"We also need that machine," Charlie said. "Adam, may you fetch it for me?"

"As you wish, good sir!" Adam said with a bow, taking off and soaring over to the crater.

Fionna stared up at Charlie with a bewildered expression on her face. "How did you know that the machine would kill the Lich?" she asked him.

"Well, I remembered, when I was under her control, that the machine was what brought her spirit out," he said. "The toxic waste I stepped in only put me under her will... as soon as I fiddled with the machine for a bit, her spirit started to leak out of the waste and into the machine. She still needed a host so she possessed me."

Fionna shivered. "That's bananas. How'd it feel?"

He pursed his lips. "I felt weightless... and incredibly weak. Anyway, the machine connected into the ground and started to drill her memory into the earth. You see, the blast that sent us to that one universe was to get rid of us. When we came back, she was just rising."

"All this supernatural garb sounds like home," Fionna said, smiling pleasantly and looking up into the cloudy sky, letting the light drizzle fall onto her face. "I can't wait until we go back... together."

Charlie smiled, too. "Me neither. We'll get you a new arm, Fi. I'll supply any help I can offer." His knees started to buckle under his weight and he fell to the ground, his hands catching his fall. He grimaced and leaned against the tree again. "I'll just sit. Sitting is good."

Adam came flying back with the machine in his talons. He placed it near Charlie and the British boy crawled over to it and started to cut random cords and wires with the Golden Sword.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked.

"Making sure we leave nothing working," he responded. "Anything still down there, Adam?"

"No, sir, Charlie," Adam said. "No crazy magic lady, no rat, nothing. Empty as we found it."

"Brilliant," Charlie said with a nod.

"Shall I look for things to build the cart?" Adam supplied.

"If you would be so kind," Charlie said, glancing up at the great bird over his glasses. Adam took off once again and began to search the destroyed town around them. Fionna watched Charlie work as her eyes got heavy. She didn't realize how tired she was until now. Her eyes began to droop and the last thing she saw before she drifted off was the blurry figure of Charlie working on the machine.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been asleep. But she felt as if she was moving smoothly without lifting one of the five fingers she had left. Her eyes opened and she found the night sky rolling by her. She _was_ moving. Fionna sat up and looked around her. She was on a wooden cart with makeshift wheels and some old car tires to help move it. All of her things were near the edges, where railing had been built to keep everything in place and avoid things falling off. The front, however, wasn't built in and someone was sitting on the edge. Fionna rubbed her eye and the image became clearer.

Charlie was dangling his feet over the edge of the cart, his sneakers a little ways away from the ground. Adam had ropes tied around his ankles and he was flapping a little ways ahead, pulling the cart along. Fionna crawled over to sit next to Charlie. He glanced at from out the corner of his eyes as she dangled her feet over the edge.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"A while. I think it was a little over five hours," he said.

Fionna's eyes widened. "Holy Glib Glob, five hours?" she said.

"I slept, too, Fi. We needed it." He nodded at her missing arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Not fantastic but I think I'll be okay," she said. "You saved my life more than once today, Charlie. I can never thank you enough."

He smiled modestly. "Fionna you needn't thank me. Having you as company is repayment enough. Besides, I'm happy we both made it out alive."

"How about you?"

"I've been better but I can see straight and turn my head without feeling dizzy," he said, looking up at the stars. "My strength is returning slowly."

They sat in silence for a moment as they moved along the road. Fionna peered towards the horizon and saw, to her excitment, the snowy mountain tops of the Ice Kingdom. It was still a long way away but Fionna recognized it.

"It's Aaa!" she cried. "We're almost home!" Then she paused and smacked her forehead. "Dude, why didn't I go _this_ way?"

Charlie laughed. "Well, if you did, you would've never met me."

Fionna brought her hand away from her face and then blushed. "Right... and I was very lucky to meet you, Charlie."

They stared at each other for a few long seconds before Charlie coughed awkwardly and Fionna turned away, giggling nervously.

"So, uh... yeah," Charlie muttered.

"Hey," Fionna said, taking his hand in hers. "It was fate, man. And I'm glad I got to spend an Algebraic adventure with you. We can have even more when we get back home and when I get a new arm." Charlie smiled and Fionna squeezed his hand. "Then I think I'll be ready to talk about us."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers.

"Whatever you decide, Fionna, I will support it one hundred percent," he promised.

"I know you will," she said, closing her eyes. "That's what I'm counting on."

They continued to roll down the road, hand in hand, with a bright future ahead of them. And Fionna was so glad she was no longer the last human standing. Charlie started to laugh a little and she opened her eyes to glance at him.

"What?" she pressed.

"What time is it, Fionna?" he asked her, grinning.

She grinned back. "Adventure time!"

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! :DDDD Aren't you guys so glad I started this!? I know it was a little cheesy at the end but, trust me, that was just to push the story into the water. As it progresses, you'll see how the tides will twist and turn the characters and plot.**

**I always accept song requests. But let me make this **_**clear**_**: I only take songs that YOU have written. If I see, "omg play, like, this one song by this one band" just know that **_**it's not gonna happen**_**. I only take songs that you, as the reader, have written specifically for this story. From quirky little songs to deep meaningful ones, I will take them and put them in. See my other Adventure Time stories as an example.**

**Thank for reading and **_**see you next time!**_


	2. Return Home

**So I got this awesome new app for my phone called the Beemo App. Dude, it's like a pocket BMO that has little video games from the show and stuff but the upgrade actually costs money. But the actual app is free. If you guys have an iPhone, you should totes get it. It's really fun to play! Adventure Time!**

**I really want reviews from you guys. I love to hear your positive feedback and I willingly take requests from any of you. I take song entries, too. Write a song and send it into my inbox or put it in a review.**

**ALSO! I put up my cover photo. Do you like it? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I do own Charlie the Human.**

* * *

The air was cold and crisp. Fionna's arm was covered in goosebumps and her teeth were chattering. It had been so long she had journeyed through the Ice Kingdom that her body was no longer used to the cold. Ever since she had left Aaa, she had grown accustomed to warmer, rainy whether. She had struggled with her Like-Like sweater a while ago and it was now on her body but it was awkward only filling one arm sleeve. Her left hand had been only of some use before but now it was all she relied on. She would sometimes reach of things as if her right arm still existed but she would remember it was missing and then the weightless feeling of her missing limb would kick in and she used her left arm instead.

Charlie was trying to be a helping hand, so to speak, by getting things for her. Fionna was grateful but she didn't like this helpless feeling. She wasn't a damsel in distress! She was usually the one who _saved_ them. But Charlie was also a gentleman so it was in his nature to lend help to whoever needed it. He sensed her discomfort one day when he handed her an apple to eat as they carted through the snowy path of the Ice Kingdom. She reluctantly took it from him, glanced at it for a moment, and then she bit into it, grumbling to herself.

"You don't have to do everything," he told her. "It's okay to ask for help, you know."

"I've been helpless this entire trip!" she said, mouthful of apple.

"Not true," he said gently.

"Adam, stop the cart," Fionna said to the great black bird. "You need a break."

Adam halted his flying and landed, the cart coming to a stop. Fionna climbed off the cart and wandered over to a frozen rock, sitting on it. She took another bite out of the fruit as Charlie joined her.

"Fionna, you were amazing on our journey," he said honestly. "Without you, we would have never made it to the crater."

"Without you, we never would have figured it out," she countered bitterly. "Don't you get it, Charlie? Your brains defeat my brawn."

Charlie smiled a little as he placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Fionna, we worked _together_. We fought side by side, taught each other new things, and learned about the human race together. Without one, the other would have surely been hurt, or worse." He earned a small smile from her. Charlie went on. "So you don't have to be upset about getting a little help. All I'm doing is watching your back. Just like you taught me."

He reached up and brushed Fionna's long bangs out of her face. They were slightly tangled and a little greasy but he didn't care. It wasn't her fault anyway. The last they actually showered was their detour through the old bomb testing town. It had been at least a month since then so, naturally the two humans were both a little smelly. Fionna heaved a sigh and finished her apple, tossing the core to Adam, who opened his big beak and caught it. They sat in silence, a chilly wind rolling by, making them shiver a little. Charlie suggested they move on. Fionna agreed and they got back on the cart, Adam grabbing the rope with his beak and pulling it along.

After a couple of hours, Fionna saw the rolling hills of the Grass Lands, which meant they were close to home! The Tree Fort should just be over one of the hills. Her depressed, moody attitude became sunny and excited. She squinted until it hurt but she didn't care. Then she saw it. The very top of the fort where the old row boat was sitting. The cart's wheels suddenly left the frozen land and hit warmed grass. That's when Fionna got really excited. Her smile grew and she practically shouted out with glee.

"Charlie! We're home!" Fionna cried, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. "We're in Aaa! I can't believe we made it!"

Charlie stared in wonder as the Tree Fort came into full view, but it was still off in the distance. As he looked around, he saw fantastical creatures wandering around. Dragons flying through the sky, birds of all colors and sizes, pixies floating above flowers, Jigglers whistling through the bushes, and Banana guards running through the forest nearby, siren sounds coming out of their mouths. Fionna was looking around affectionately and warmly to the familiar surroundings. All Charlie could do was gape. Fionna wasn't kidding when she told him Aaa was unlike any world he could ever imagine.

Suddenly, a voice called out through the land. Fionna looked up as if the voice was familiar. Her face brightened and a few tears escaped her eyes. Cake was in the distance, her eyes big. Fionna told Adam to stop again and she leapt off the cart, hitting the grass hard and taking off, full speed ahead. Cake got on all fours and ran toward her sister. They met halfway and Cake gripped her Fionna tight, purring lovingly.

"Awh, Cake!" Fionna said, falling to her knees and wrapping her arm around the feline. "I missed you so much!"

"You're home," was all Cake could choke out. "My baby girl is home. I can't believe- wait a minute." The cat pulled back, noting the absence of Fionna's right arm. Cake gave her an unimpressed look and Fionna laughed nervously.

"Yeah... about that," Fionna said.

"Save it," Cake said. "We'll get Gumball and Dr. Prince to look at it. Mm, Fi, you've really done it to yourself now."

"You know me."

Charlie had gotten off the cart and was approaching the girls cautiously. Cake glanced over Fionna's shoulder and blinked.

"Is that... another human? The one you told us about in your letters?" she asked Fionna. The human girl turned and grinned at Charlie.

"Yeah, man! This is Charlie," Fionna said, getting to her feet and taking his hand to drag him closer to Cake. "Charlie, this is Cake."

The cat stretched her face close to Charlie's and glared into his eyes, peering through his cracked glasses to stare into his green orbs. Charlie looked left and right, unsure of what to do. Then Cake smiled and ruffled his messy brown hair with her paw.

"I like you," Cake decided. "Thanks for watching over my Fionna. You're welcome to stay with us."

"Oh! Thank you," Charlie said, blushing a little. "I really appreciate the offer."

"Now, come on, Fionna," Cake ordered. "Let's take you to the Candy Kingdom and see if we can fix you up."

Charlie told Adam to take the cart over to the Tree Fort and wait for them there. Adam bowed his large, feathered head before dragging the cart towards their home. Cake grew a little bigger and allowed the two weary travelers to get on her back so she could transport them to the Candy Kingdom. They reached the front gates and the humans hopped off so they could stroll through the streets.

The bespectacled boy felt his mouth drop. This was truly a fantastical land. People made of candy! The houses, streets, everything was made of candy! It amazed him to his core as he gawked at everything around him, wondering how they came to be. The brainiac in him was itching to inspect them and find out what made them tick. They reached the stairs that led up to the palace and Peppermint Maid was standing there as if she were waiting for them.

"Ah, Fionna and Cake!" she said. "It's good to see you."

"Can you take us up to see King Gumball?" Cake asked her.

"Of course. Right this way."

Peppermint Maid began to lead them inside when a pair of Banana Guards stopped Charlie dead in his tracks.

"Who is this?!" demanded one of them, eyeing him skeptically.

"He's with me," Fionna said. "Let your guard down. Charlie's a friend."

The Banana Guards stepped away and Fionna took Charlie's hand protectively, guiding him through the candy hallways of the palace.

"This place is incredible," Charlie breathed as they walked.

"Pretty Algebraic, huh?" she said with a grin.

All he could do was nod. The reached the very top of the castle and Peppermint Maid knocked on a door. The door opened and there stood Gumball, looking tired and a little unshaven. But as soon as he saw Fionna, his exhausted expression vanished and a broad smile appeared in its place.

"Fionna!" he said, gathering her into a hug. "Oh my Grod, you're back! Thank- you're missing an arm." He pulled away and patted her right side tenderly.

"That's what I keep hearing," Fionna quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

He sighed and beckoned them all inside, telling Peppermint Maid to fetch Dr. Prince for him. Gumball directed for them to sit on a candy bench. That's when he noticed Charlie, who was examining his science equipment with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Uh, who is this?" Gumball said, glancing at Fionna.

"Oh, that's Charlie the Human. Charlie," she called, making the British boy look up from the beakers. "This is Prince... erm, I mean _King_ Gumball."

"Right. I heard a lot about you," Charlie said pleasantly, extending his hand towards the candy man. Gumball smiled at this polite stranger and shook his hand. Of course, unbeknownst to the others, Charlie had met their alternate universe forms when he and Fionna were sucked into the machine's power. Their modern world where they all attended school. But the Gumball in that world wasn't royalty. Just a normal teenager no different from Charlie.

"Have you?" Gumball said. "Wait a second... Fionna is this the fellow you told me about in the letters?"

"Yup," Fionna confirmed.

"Okay, enough with the introductions!" Cake butted in. "Gumball, can you help Fionna at all?"

"Certainly," Gumball said, tearing his attention away from Charlie and focused on Fionna. "It looks like you're going to need a metal arm, seeing you don't have any blood relatives to give you any help."

"What about him?" Cake said, nodding to Charlie, who had returned to glancing at the science equipment.

"I don't think Fionna and I are the same blood type," Charlie said. "I'm A positive."

"Hm... Fionna's AB. All you can do is offer blood," Gumball said.

"I'm cool with a robot arm," Fionna said. "I knew I would get it one day."

Dr. Prince arrived with his medical bag. With a smile, he welcomed Fionna back and she thanked him. Gumball set Fionna up on the counter and shooed out the other two, telling them it would be a while until they finished helping her. They sat outside the lab door together were Cake decided to chat with the boy.

"So, where are you from?" she asked him. "Any other humans out there?"

"I'm from a small village way out in the middle of no where," he responded. "And the only other human I've ever met was Fionna." There was a muffled shout and he whipped his head towards the door, hoping Fionna was okay.

"She'll be fine," Cake assured him, patting his shoulder gently. "She's tough."

He smiled. "I know she is. But that doesn't mean I can't worry."

Cake stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh.

"Ooh, boy, you like Fionna, don'tcha?" she teased.

"I... uh." His face turned red as he stuttered. He couldn't really deny it. He and Fionna had shared a couple of kisses out in the wasteland and he had grown very close to her and vice versa. Of course he had a little crush on her... no, he _liked_ her.

"I hope you know you got some competition," Cake warned him.

"Yeah, Marshall Lee, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh, boy," Cake said with a pitying shake of her head. "You got princes all around that have their eye on the heroine of Aaa."

Charlie didn't reply. Instead, he leaned his back against the candy wall and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. Cake examined his young face. Some premature wrinkles had appeared near his eyes forehead. No doubt from all the traveling he had done through the years. But he also had an endearing, scrunched up expression when he concentrated on things. She had noticed that while in Gumball's lab. The way he examined the material... it was as if he were looking beyond its natural state. Charlie also looked tired. As if the knowledge beyond his age weighed him down. He was no older than seventeen, like Fionna, so it made Cake a little sad to see someone as young as he was to suffer with such a burden like a big brain. Not that there was anything wrong with that but Charlie seemed like he didn't have much of a childhood. And the exhaustion of wandering around the bare lands beyond Aaa also put more of a weight on his shoulders... poor kid needed a break.

And Cake knew that Fionna was going to give it to him. Introduce him to her world and show him what it was like to be a kid. To act a little younger than his age. But also showing him that it was _okay_ not to grow up. He was only growing old... he didn't have to grow up.

A sudden burst echoed through the palace. At first, they thought it came from the lab but they heard muffled screaming from downstairs. Cake and Charlie exchanged looks to surprise and slight fear as the outbursts got louder. A figure appeared at the top of the staircase down the hall and Cake's tail frizzed up. It was tall, dark, and ominous. It breathed heavily as it took a step forward. Attack mode engaged, Cake got to her paws, hissing at the figure. Charlie stood, too, and made two fists, glaring at the figure, ready to fight and, possibly, protect Fionna.

"Relax, kitty," the figure gasped. "It's only me. I heard Fionna was back."

The figure stepped into the light, a baseball cap on top of his unruly, black hair. His red eyes glowed and his long-sleeved shirt was baggy on his lanky body. Marshall Lee looked tired, as if he had just woken up from a long slumber. He must have been at home when news of Fionna's return reached his knowledge.

Charlie felt a small bit of jealousy pang through his chest. Fionna had feeling for Marshall Lee, he knew that much. He also knew that the two had dated in the alternate universe. He had been jealous back then, too. But who was Charlie to keep Fionna from her love? Still, Charlie was drawn to Marshall and his vast knowledge on the times before the Mushroom War. Perhaps they would be able to talk to one another about it... become friends.

"Who's this?" Marshall said as he strolled over to the pair.

"I'm Charlie the Human," Charlie said, offering his hand to the vampire. "You're Marshall Lee the Vampire King, yes? Fionna's told me a lot about you."

Marshall smiled, flashing his fangs, as he gripped Charlie's hand warmly.

"So you're the dude who's been looking after the trouble maker?" he said. "Thanks, Charlie. We all owe ya big time for keeping her in one piece."

"Mostly... well, she risked her arm to save my life," Charlie said, cringing a little. "But Gumball is in there with Dr... what was it- Prince? They're working on her arm right now."

Marshall sighed a little with a shake of his head. "Leave it to Fionna to lose life and limb as an act of heroism. Not your fault, man. I know she woulda done the same thing for anyone." He smirked. "I hope that doesn't make her act any less meaningful."

"Not at all," Charlie said.

Another stifled noise came from the lab and Marshall whipped his head to look at the door, worry in his red eyes. His face didn't show it, but Charlie could see it.

"Let's go get something to eat," Cake said gently. "Before you both break down that door."

"Good idea," they mumbled in unison, following the feline out of palace.

* * *

They returned to the lab an hour later. Cake knocked and Gumball opened up again, smiling, a little sweat on his brow. He let the three of the enter and they all stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes landed on Fionna. In place of her old arm was a robotic arm, a clamp instead of a hand but Gumball had a robotic hand in his own, showing they were going to replace it.

"Dude... wicked arm," Cake said.

"Thanks," Fionna grinned as it flashed in the light. Blue met red as Fionna looked at the vampire. She waved a little with her left arm. "Hey, Marsh."

Marshall floated over to her and embraced her tightly. She returned the hug, closing her eyes.

"Thank Glob you're okay," he said.

"You know me," she breathed. "Tough as nails."

They dropped the hug and Gumball moved in Marshall's place, removing the clamp and putting on the hand. After a few adjustments, he allowed Fionna to test it. She flexed her new fingers and wrist, moving the elbow area up and down. Dr. Prince nodded at it with grim satisfaction, making a few notes on his clipboard.

"Come in for a yearly update," he told Fionna. "So it won't rust up and all that garb."

"Will do, Doc," Fionna said cheerfully, hopping off the table. "C'mon, Cake. Let's take Charlie home."

Charlie smiled, hearing the word "home." He was finally going to have a place where he could belong without anyone laughing at him or making him feel weak. Fionna treated him like her equal and he couldn't ask for more. Hopefully, he thought, the others will, too.

Fionna, Cake, Marshall, Gumball, and Charlie all left the Candy Kingdom and strode out to the Grass Lands. Tree Stumps was picking some flowers with Ms. Pig and spotted them, waving his little, green trunk at them, smiling through his mustache. They waved back, Charlie a little hesitant. It was strange to see such a tiny elephant... with a talking pig. Aaa was truly a strange place. They returned to the Tree Fort where Adam was waiting. Gumball and Marshall said hello to the bird, having met him before when he delivered Fionna's letters to them a while back. Fionna told Adam to fly free and he bowed, telling her to whistle if she ever needed him. And with that, he took off into the sky, vanishing in the distance.

Cake opened the door and the others walked in briskly, Charlie being the only one hesitantly trekking behind them.

"It's all right, Charles," Fionna said, dragging him inside. "They don't bite... well, Marshall does but he doesn't do it to people."

The vampire grinned, flashing his fangs at them. Charlie let Fionna lead him up the ladder and into a living room/kitchen area. BMO ran into view, fell on its face, got back up, and started running again. It jumped up and down at Fionna's feet, chiming her name in its little digital voice.

"Fionna! Fionna!" it cried. She swooped down and picked up the computer, hugging it.

"BMO! I missed you so much, little dude!" Fionna cooed, rubbing the top of the electronic device. "I'll be sure to play lots of video games now. that I'm home."

"Yippee!" BMO cheered as Fionna put it down on the ground. It ran circles around Fionna's legs before running off again.

"That's... That's BMO," Fionna said to Charlie. "It's our video game system."

"That talks...?" Charlie said incredulously.

"You know it!" Fionna said. "Ooh, we gotta get our things."

"Let us get it," Gumball said. "You two sit. You've been traveling for a long time. Relax. We'll be right back."

Marshall, Cake, and Gumball went back downstairs to retrieve the items the two humans had collected throughout their journey. They both sank into the cushiony booth seats where meals were usually served. Fionna let out a tired groan and buried her head in her arms. Charlie smiled and patted Fionna on the shoulder.

"We made it," he reminded her. "We made it."

Fionna lifted her head to look at him. "Yeah, we did. It was the adventure of a lifetime. But we have more to look forward to now that we're home."

"Are you sure I can stay here?" he said, looking around the cluttered house. "I mean, I don't want to be a bother."

"Dude, you're _not_ a bother. Cake and I would love for you to stay with us. Besides, it'll be weird not waking up and not seeing you in the morning."

There was a pause as their faces warmed up. Charlie coughed awkwardly and leaned back into the cushions. Fionna seemed very interested in one spot on her arm for and wouldn't look at Charlie. Their romantic tension was getting the better of them and they both knew they were going to have to talk about it one day.

"Uh," Charlie started but the other three walked up, things in their arms, Cake carrying some bags in a pouch she made from her stretchy powers.

"Here we are!" Cake said, dumping everything on the table, Fionna retreating at once. "Sort through those things later. Tell us what happened."

And so they told them everything. Fionna told them about her first few days on her own, meeting Charlie, and traveling all around with him. Charlie describes the different cities, the monsters, Memoria City, the fake town (he avoided their little relationship together), and the crater. They showed them the pictures they took and the things they discovered and even went into explaining the alternate universe. The others all stared at the two travelers in awe, their mouths hanging open. When Fionna and Charlie finished their little story, they exchanged winded smiles and then looked back to the others. Fionna raised her hands and managed a smile.

"Ta-da," she said unenthusiastically. "The end." Charlie let out a laugh.

"Fionna... that sounds..." Gumball said, looking to the others for help.

"Like the adventure of a lifetime," Marshall supplied.

Fionna nodded, smiling sourly. "So how about you guys? What's been going on with you?"

They all looked at one another and told Fionna their time with Ice Queen and how they tried to get her memory back. Fionna jumped to her feet and gaped at them. Charlie remained rooted to the spot, like he was glued to the seat.

"So Charlie and I helping Simone come back... worked?" Fionna said. She and the British boy stared at them with disbelief.

"What? Oh... y'know, that makes a lot more sense," Marshall said, looking at her with a smirk. "Wow..." His smile vanished a little. "Thanks, Fi. And you, too, Charlie."

"Can we go see her?" Fionna said quickly.

"Sure, but-," Cake began but the two humans bounded outside as if they didn't just walk a year-long journey. The other three looked at one another, shrugged, and followed them.

They returned to the Ice Kingdom and walked up the path that led to the Ice Queen's domain. When Fionna and Charlie entered the cavern, they saw Simone shuffling through a few boxes. She still looked like Ice Queen for the most part, but she wore a dress similar to the one she had before she became the Ice Queen. She looked up, adjusting her glasses, to see who had came to call. The two humans were out of breath, Cake, Marshall, and Gumball appearing over their shoulders a few seconds later. With a smile, Simone approached Fionna and Charlie.

"You made it!" she said, sounding relieved.

"So did you," Fionna said, hugging Simone. "I'm so glad you did."

Simone opened another arm for Charlie and he joined the hug. The others exchanged slightly confused looks. Then Marshall made a noise that sounded like realization. Gumball raised an eyebrow and the vampire smiled.

"Technically, Simone is becoming a human again," he said. "They're the last humans..."

"Oh, I see," Gumball said with a smile.

They dropped the hug and Simone sighed. "I was so worried," she said, "when I didn't return with you. I ended up here."

"That's where your body was," Charlie said. "So your spirit returned to it."

"That makes sense," Simone nodded. "Come, come in. I'll make us all some tea. I'd like to hear of your travels."

They all grinned gratefully and filed into the kitchen.

A year ago, getting invited to tea by the Ice Queen would have sent Fionna into suspicion, a year ago having another human in the world would have been the biggest shock of her life, a year ago Fionna was just the last human standing.

But now, she was ready for a new start. There's gonna be new enemies, new friends, and new adventures. Fionna was glad she could spend it with Charlie. She was glad they made it back in one piece, of sorts.

* * *

**So there's chapter two! To those of you who are wildly confused: READ FIONNA: THE LAST HUMAN STANDING! It'll make sense when you read the first one. To those of you who are fans of my last story, thank you so much!**

**PLEASE review. It makes me wanna write more. I wanna hear what you guys think. I take chapter requests, song entries, and even OC entries now. You want a character of yours showing up in one of the chapters? Send me their info!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
